Lord Of The Rings: The Prophecy
by rikku46
Summary: Crossover of X-Men and Lotr Read the prelude, so you'll get the idea D And only humor parts are with Wade ., and there's romance!
1. The Prophecy

**Lord Of The Rings: The Prophecy**

**Prelude**

_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in the halls of stone,_

_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die._

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne._

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows Lie._

_One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them._

_One ring to bring them all in the darkness bind them_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows Lie._

_But when the time comes, the Prophecy shall occur,_

_And the Dark Lord shall be overcomed,_

_The young one shall bring him to his fall,_

_And bring back the peace for Middle Earth._

***

Disclamer: I _do not_ own the poem, except for the last part ^_^ Neither do I own the On Ring *_* Or ANY of the characters that Tolkien or Marvel owns.


	2. Talks and Annoyance

**Lord Of The Rings: The Prophecy**

**Chapter 1, Part 1 – Talks And Annoyance**

It was a normal day at the Xavier Institute. The wind breeze was calm; the sky was beautiful, not a crime happening at the Big Apple.

But, it wasn't a good day for the X-Men

In where the mutants usually hangout, the mainroom in other words, were at the moment. A white skinned mutant with a black marking around her left eye was sitting on the couch, a white haired man beside the girl, a short man at the end of the couch, one white streaked and brown haired girl standing beside another with red eyes and a trench coat.

"Good, you all came."

A voice was heard from the entrance of the mainroom as a bald man on a wheel chair came in, being pushed by a white-haired black woman with deep blue eyes. After that, a long red haired woman came in holding hands with a man with blood red shades, followed by a young girl with short blond hair with dark blue shades, blowing some bubble gum.

"Why'd you call us now, Chuck?" the short man asked as he lit one of his cigars with a sliver lighter, which lit a green flame as it flicked on.

"X-Men, Cerebra has picked up a large flux in mutant energy. We have reason to believe it's Magneto and the Brotherhood, and also Exodus as well. I need you to investigate immediately. Hank will show you the way." said Xavier as Hank came into the room, raising a piece of paper, which was really a picture of the group at the park.

"I suggest for all of you to hurry, because it seems like there doing what they do best, wrecking the place." The blue mutant said with a calm voice as he adjusted his glasses, looking at one person to another.

"This is _so_ gonna rock." Said the blond one as she raised her shades.

"Rogue, Gambit and Siryn are out scouting now, so hurry now and join them." Said Xavier towards the group of mutants.

"Yes sir!" they said, the people sitting on the couch stood up, then all of then saluted in unison.

"Good Luck, my X-Men." Xavier told them as they left the mainroom. He looked over towards Storm and Beast, whom were to stay behind, just incase if the Brotherhood would attack the mansion.

***

A group of people, or more likely mutants, were at Central Park. A man with a ruby-coloured helmet, the one floating infront of the raven-haired one, looked towards the large stone with strange markings on it.

"So this is what you were telling me about, Exodus?"

"Yes my Lord Magnus." Said the raven-haired one, his dark blue eyes looked towards Magnus first, and then back to the large boulder-like wall.

"Well mate, it's nothin' but a big ass rock." said Pyro as he looked towards the boulder.

"Not just a rock dear John, but perhaps more of a masterpiece of craftsmanship derived from the elven race." said Magneto as he ran a gloved hand down the mysterious letterings.

"Elves… hey boss, ain't that just stories or somethin'??" asked a green faced man, giving off a bad smell since the long blonde-haired man growled slowly, like a lion in anger. Behind the large man was a woman with black hair, and blond bangs. Her nailed shined a white light from the full moonlight a bit

Now, somehow, a swish sound was heard from the top of the rock, and there appeared a man with a red mask with black orbs around the peerless white eyeholes, having miscellaneous firearms and packs around him.

It was the infamous mercenary kill-for-hire, the wise mouth, The Merc With A Mouth, Deadpool.

"Starting the party without lil' ol' me? I'm hurt." said the masked mercenary as he did a teary motion with his hands.

"Don't ya go doin' that cry baby stuff, Wilson." said the blond–black haired girl as she growled a bit.

"Right," said Deadpool sarcastically, then he just disappeared again after he pressed his teleporter, ending up sitting on a tree, watching the group nearby "Call me if you need me, like you don't!" he yelled out

"Calm down, Minx, yer gonna be gettin' some blood later." said Sabretooth as he smirked towards her, his hands clutched on her shoulder.

Minx didn't say anything, but she just snarled a bit before she backed off, listening to her mentor. She just simply dropped on the ground, sitting down Indian style as she leaned her head on her hand.

Magneto just sighed, shaking his head a bit, but then looked towards Exodus, who had a dark glowing gem on his hands. He nodded his head towards him, since the mutant that the wall was glowing the same mystifying light the gem was glowing.

"Do what you need to do, Paris." said Magneto

"Yes, my lord." replied Exodus as he walked forward towards the large stone sledge, his eyes turning pure white, just like ivory. Some psionic energy came out of his eyes, which combined with the forming energy the wall and the gem created.

While the practice was happening, Rogue, Gambit and Siryn were hiding behind a bush, looking watching them and waiting for the rest of the team to come.

"Not even one kiss for de Cajun, mon amour?" whispered Gambit into Rogue's ear, careful to keep away from her skin though.

Rogue shook her head, knowing that missions always first, kissing later "Later  Remy, ah promise that." She answered quietly as she smiled to him.

"Will ye two be keepin' quiet? They might be hearin' us by now." Said Siryn in a half irritated voice, keeping her eyes on the ceremony.

"Rahght, and your lookin' at there Mercenary too." said Rogue as she noticed Theresa looking towards Wilson, who was whistling while twirling one of his guns around his finger.

"Sshhh cherè, de Scottish lass' right though," said Gambit, sealing her lips with a gloved finger as he nodded towards Siryn "de Gambit'll keep quiet."

"Good, you bunch o' love birds." said Siryn, sighing a little

"Boo."

Siryn's suddenly gave out a yelp as she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, accidentally setting out some of her sonic waves from her voice, which hit the trees nearby, breaking and snapping several branches of it.

"Who dare disturbs us?!" said Magneto as he immediately turned around towards the direction of the breaking, and so did the other members of the Brotherhood.

"I knew there was a bunch o' rats somewhere." said Minx as she grinned a bit.

"Nice goin' Wilson." mumbled Theresa towards him angrily

"Anything for you, Terry!" said Deadpool jokingly as he gave her a tight hug.

"Looks like were gonna be givin' a beatin' without the rest of the team for a bit." said Rogue  
  
"Don't worry Rogue, de Gambit'll be here for you." Said Gambit as he gave Rogue a wink, charging a card, which was the Queen of Hearts.

***

Author's Note: This is just Chapter 1 ^_^ Chapter 2 on the works, and review! ^____________^ Criticism always appreciated. Flames, I'll ask Bobby to ice them ^.-

~Terry


End file.
